neverendingconflictfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
United Petroleum
thumb|left|Logo ropnej spoločnosti United Petroleum. Je firma s hlavným sídlom v štáte Texas, bola založená v roku 1988 Maxom Carterom. Zaoberá sa ťažbou ropy, jej spracovaním a následným predajom. V roku 2004 rozšírila svoje pôsobenie z americkej pôdy do Iraku, kedy vyhrala konkurz za dočasného správcu Irackých rafinérii, pričom neskôr prebrala plnú správu a vlastníctvo nad rafinériami a ropnými poliami v Iraku. Dnes je to najsilnejšia megakorporáci na svetovom trhu a jednotkou v svojom obore. Svoje ropné polia má v Texase, Aljaške, Iraku, Karibskom mori a Venezuele. Pričom tri posledné oblasti sú považované za vojnové zóny, v ktorých si majetok stráži korporácia legalizovanými firemnými armádami zloženými z žoldnierov. História thumb|300px|Americká vlajka na Texaskej rafinérii United Petroleum. Firma bola založená v roku 1988 ako malá firma, ktorá vlastnila len dva ropné vtri v Texase. Dlhú dobu sa jej nedarilo preraziť na trhu, ale všetko sa zmenilo vďaka prvej invázii do Iraku, kedy sa podarilo Američanom úspešne obsadiť Irak (a ovládnuť všetky ropné rafinérie v krajine). Keď že ale Američania vstúpili do krajiny kvôli údajným zbraniam hromadného ničenia, nemohli si sami privlastniť ropné bohatstvo krajiny. Namiesto toho vydali vyhlásenie, v ktorom stálo že Iráčania majú zastarané rafinérie a neefektívne ťažia ropu, pričom majú vysoké straty zisku. Preto znárodnili všetky rafinérie a odovzdali ich do rúk firme United Petroleum (ktorá vyhrala konkurz), ktorá mala údajne zmodernizovať všetky rafinérie a naučiť Iráčanov, ako lepšie hospodáriť so svojim bohatstvom. United Petroleum modernizovalo ropovody a rafinérie vďaka finančným dotáciam od americkej vlády, pri čom na všetko dozerali vojaci americkej armády. Ozbrojený dohľad amerických vojakov firmu znervózňoval a stále jej pripomínal, že je len nastrčenou figurínou. No to sa zmenilo po tom, čo Najvyšší súd uznal prvá dve podnikové práva, legalizovanie súkromných armád a uznanie firemnej extrateritorialiti, nakoniec aj tretie podnikové právo, právo voľnej ruky. Toto všetko dovolilo firme United Petroleum najať vlastnú ozbrojenú ochranku zloženú z profesionálnych žoldnierov, čo nakoniec znamenalo to že americká vláda už nemohla nechať „dozerať“ svojich vojakov na firmu. Tak získala voľné ruky a pomaly ale isto sa vymanila z pod kontroly americkej vlády. Vďaka tomu sa z nej stala špička na svetovom trhu, v oblasti ťažby ropy. Najviac ziskov má firma zo svojich ropných rafinérii v Iraku, ale po tom čo sa jej začalo dariť (a svet aký sme poznali sa zmenil) rozšírila svoje pôsobenie na Aljašku, do Venezuely a do Karibského mora. ---- Súkromná armáda thumb|left|300px|Členovia firemnej armády United Petroleum v Iraku. thumb|left|300px|Členovia firemnej armády United Petroleum na Aljaške. United Potroleum po legalizovaní súkromných armád založilo svoju vlastnú firemnú armádu, ktorá sa skladá z žoldnierov a súkromných kontraktorov (jedná sa hlavne o bývalých profesionálnych vojakov ktorý sa stali žoldniermi). Firma príma na pracovnú pozíciu člena firemnej ochranky hlavne bývalých vojakov, alebo policajtov, hlavne prednostne súkromných kontraktorov so skúsenosťami. Ale nebráni sa brať i ľudí ktorý doteraz nemali nikdy nič spoločné s armádou. Počas štvortýždňového pobytu v tábore Rockfield v Texase prejdú totiž všetci potenciálny záujemcovia reklasifikačným školením, ktoré má všetkých preskúšať a určiť, kto sa na prácu v súkromnej firemnej ochranke hodí a kto nie. Reklasifikačné školenia prebiehajú pod dozorom skúsených vojenských expertov ktorý sa zúčastnili vojny v Iraku. Výcvik zahrnuje streľbu, boj z blízka, taktiku a prežitie v divočine. Žiadny člen firemnej ochranky totiž nevie, kedy sa ocitne vo vojnovej zóne, akou je napríklad Irak, alebo Venezuela. ---- Kariéra žoldniera v United Petroleum Základní plat : 4000 $ za mesiac, ubytovanie a strava zadarmo. Vybavenie (nepriestrelná vesta, uniforma, zbraň, všetko ostatné) zabezpečuje firma. Pracovný pomer uzatváraný na dobu určitú (2 roky), po uplynutí a spokojnosti zo strany zamestnávateľa je možné zmluvu predĺžiť. Pracovné zmeny sa skladajú zo štvordňového cyklu: 1 deň - 12 hodín denná zmena, 2 deň - 12 hodín nočná zmena, 3 deň - voľno, 4 deň - voľno Dovolenka 40 pracovných dní za rok. Bezplatné školenia, tréningy, posedenia u psychológov. Firemná extra teritorialita legalizuje a zabezpečuje prácu v ozbrojenej ochranke bez obmedzení a následkov. Zdravotné poistenie, ako aj výdavky a náklady na liečbu v prípade úrazu počas výkonu práce platí zamestnávateľ. V prípade trvalých následkov úrazu je zamestnancovi vyplatená jedno rázová čiastka 200.000 $. V prípade úmrtia je pozostalým vyplatená jedno rázová čiastka 400.000 $. ---- Ťažba ropy thumb|left|800px|Graf znázorňujúci podiel ťažby ropy z nálezísk United Petroleum. United Petroleum ťaží a spracúva ropu, ktorú následne sprostredkúva ďalej. Je najväčším dodávateľom ropy na trhu, avšak po Venezuelskom prevrate bolo jej prvenstvo značne ohrozené. Najviac ropy získavala firma z vrtov a rafinérii ktoré mala vo Venezuele, avšak po prevrate prišla o všetky na tomto území, čo malo za následok odštartovanie energetickej krízy hlavne na Americkom kontinente. Z Venezuely totiž získavala 40%. Na druhom mieste sú vrty a rafinérie ktoré firma vlastní v Iraku. Tieto náleziská získala počas invázie do Iraku a odtiaľto pochádza 20% firemnej ropy. Na treťom mieste sú ropné plošiny v Karibskom mory a zároveň vrty na Aljaške, z obidvoch destinácii totiž získavajú rovnaký podiel ropy a to 15%. Na posledom mieste sú ropné vrty z domovskej pôdy, v Texasu odkiaľ získava 10% ropy. Z ropy ktorú získava firma z Iraku a Aljašky pokýva korporácia Európsky trh, Venezuela, Texas a Karibské more pokrýva Americký trh. Po tom čo ale firma prišla o náleziská ropy vo Venezuele, nedokázali vrty z Texasu a Karibského mora pokryť potrebu Amerického trhu. Po opätovnom získaní rafinérii a vrtov vo Venezuele späť, sa situácia trošku zlepšila, no v zápätí sa po neúspešnej výstavby ropovodu vo Venezuele, energetická kríza v USA prejavila naplno. Firma totiž vlastnila ropné náleziská, ale kvôli zložitej námornej doprave, ktorú ešte strpčovali jamajskí piráti nedokázala efektívne dovážať ropu do štátov. ---- Pracovníci a inžinieri thumb|300px|Pracovníci United Petroleum optimalizujú rafinériu v Iraku. thumb|300px|Pracovníci United Petroleum opravujú ropovod na Aljaške. Základní plat : 2000 $ za mesiac, ubytovanie a strava zadarmo. Pracovný pomer uzatváraný na dobu určitú (2 roky), po uplynutí a spokojnosti zo strany zamestnávateľa je možné zmluvu predĺžiť. Pracovníci United Petroleum sú dobre školení personál ktorý sa starajú o efektívny chod ropných vrtov, plošín a rafinérii. Optimalizujú ťažbu, odstraňujú poruchy na zariadeniach, opravujú stroje a mnoho iných činností. United Petroleum využíva i pracovníkov, ktorý dokážu robiť so stavbárskou technikou preto že vrty a ropovody si stavia sama, nevyužíva žiadne stavebné firmy. O ochranu a bezpečie pracovníkov a inžinierov sa starajú žoldnieri zo súkromnej ochranky, v skutočnosti súkromnej legálnej armády.